


A P.C. Christmas

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: Steven & Winifred [3]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Character Bashing, Christmas, Christmas Special, Crew as Family, Eggnog, F/M, Family Fluff, Human, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interracial Relationship, Karma - Freeform, Krampus - Freeform, Moral Ambiguity, Mystery, Past Child Abuse, Prompt Fic, Stevinifred, Suspense, a tad steamy at the end, little to no dialogue, mentions of familial abuse, steven loves his eggnog, the whole "implied sexual content" tag comes into play later at the end of the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: breakin' breakiverse/steven x winifred's xmas special!!!!!
Relationships: Dora Winifred "D.W." Read/Steven Universe
Series: Steven & Winifred [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978369





	A P.C. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> its christmas and i bear this thing!!!!
> 
> I don't really remember writing any breakin' breakiverse related content for months now and it just recently came into mind like a few weeks ago. Naturally I chose to change things about the AU as a whole (i.e. like adding more members of the crew)

“Maybe krampus would snatch d.w. up?” arthur said. “I know that no one would miss her.”

“I hope he freaking _takes_ the bitch.” Savannah added. “She _deserves_ it.”

“How I wish to be a fly in the wall when she screams her head off for help.” Sofia replied. “That _slut’s_ so fucking _pathetic_.”

Jane however held the glass of dessert wine to her lips, a spot of hope at that brewing somewhere in her.

However, a certain select few of the read family never seemed to take the time to actually acknowledge that since christmas was near, their days were numbered.

* * *

_“And I shall take certain members of your family too. They will be coming along with me tonight. A group that bestowed nothing but the worst blight of cruel suffering onto so many-especially one of your own-never to be seen again.”_

No one that remained ever managed to wake to notice the silhouette of an abnormal, cloven-hooved beast, a malicious rot-filled toothy grin bared, ducking his head as he silently shrugged a desperately writhing sack over his back.

Nothing but a long age of black misery was in store for the select group of people mentioned in the letter, clear and present as they were nowhere to be found ever since then.

Christmas eve later came and went, where looking to under the tree, may and kate were met with a fair number of presents much to their surprise. A manila envelope sat for them atop the coffee table as before leaving the mansion, santa took winifred’s letter.

Reading the letter wini addressed to them, may and kate ignored the horrified look from joseph and the sound of angie bursting into tears as the twins looked at two mysterious letters addressed to them. Both smiled, kate a bit tearful as they read through every cursive word after another.

Looking at the two letters, joseph and angie’s minds flashed to the conversation last night over dinner.

Arthur talked about Krampus. Much to their _callous_ hope, the twins were one of the few next to sofia, savannah, david and jane to remain firm that the creature would have his sights set on a defenceless winifred, making the woman in question due to be his newest victim.

They were damned sure that it was only winifred who was going to be taken. 

But they were _wrong, very terribly wrong._

* * *

Snow in its ever so slow yet almost strangely mesmerising succession blanketed over the multiverse mansion later that night.

Flames smouldered a pile of logs assigned atop each other in the large elegant white fireplace, and taking a slow sip from her glass of eggnog, with an inaudible sigh, winifred sat it back atop the tableside drawer, later lying back against the many pillows as she looked to the bright screen of her laptop. 

Trying her cerulean eyes at every word there was, a smile played her lips as she silently read the email may and kate sent her not too long ago.

**_“Hey Winifred,_ **

**_Really sorry we didn’t get back to you sooner. What we’ve been through all day was kind of a really long story, but we both decided on sparing you the suspense._ **

**_No excuse for not replying earlier, but the thing is however is that we found out that jane and david just vanished out of nowhere since early this morning. Not just them, but sofia, arthur and savannah as well. Since then all of us spent hours on end having little to just absolutely zero idea of where they could be. They didn’t leave a notice of why they just left, barely said anything about going anywhere anytime soon last night. We didn’t bother wasting our breaths on joseph and angie for to clue us in either._ **

**_Aunt jessica called earlier to check on us and to let us know that she and the others will come over for our annual holiday dinner but we told her of what was going on. The last thing we know about that is that cousin mo just shot me a text that jessica and the others just touched base with the police to apply missing persons’ reports for each of them._ **

**_A little while later aunt loretta got word of what happened and immediately rounded up all the relatives to start a search party, and naturally we along with joseph and angie were also involved. There’s some animosity and tension of the situation flying around. They have to wait 24 hours for the police to pitch in on the search and to try to locate them, and most of the relatives were really upset that you didn’t show up to help out. Cora even went on a huge rant about you, spouting off and screaming that you were a “stupid bitch”, so on and so forth-and thankfully for all of us mo shut her up. That’s when cora was fully quiet for the rest of the search._ **

**_Asides from that we however can admit without guilt that we don’t blame you for that-even aunt lucy and aunt minnie wholeheartedly agreed, fully understanding why you didn’t want to be a part of it._ **

**_Speaking of cora however, she looked…much more different when we all gathered. Her hair was super short, and there were scratches baring her face. Mo also told us that she saw cora cried a whole river after being told that everyone particularly sofia was missing. We all were aware of how much cora always looked up to her; constantly kisses the ground she walks on and holds her on this high pedestal like some god…when she obviously shouldn’t-but i guess i digress?_ **

**_All of us split up and started at the house, so naturally all we did there was just check in their rooms for some clues to try to have an understanding as to where they left but the most damning thing is that their rooms were completely ransacked from top to bottom._ **

**_We would’ve originally considered it as a theft as we did before but as we observed a bit more thankfully none of the burglars took any significant possessions we owned. Jane’s jewellery box was intact as ever as nothing, especially her swarovski crystals was stolen from it as well as the safe deposit box. As for the rooms it was like as if a rabid bull just went loose; there was a huge mess of glass and stuff everywhere. No idea how all of us that remained actually managed to sleep through the massive chaos._ **

**_May was the first to find what remained of sofia’s hair somewhere on the carpet of her room, the same with savannah’s…and as we looked a bit closer, each strand was stained with some blood...that’s just the second where things started to get highly suspicious to us-if not, very very morbid. _ **

**_Enough with the whole “Hunt a Killer” stuff...well like we’re not exactly sure if you’re interested in keeping up with any updates with their disappearances, so we might as well end it here if that’s okay with you. In other words however-in summary we hope you and the others are also faring well today yourselves. Say hi to steven and the others for us._ **

**_Merry christmas._ **

**_-May and Kate”_ **

“Oh _, fuck_ me…”

Winifred wasn’t sure how to fully react to the contents the email had-but over time, she slowly shook her round head, as she just found a dainty hand slowly moving to her forehead. She lied back, heaving a sigh that sounded through the room. Whatever had happened to that lot, she mentally deduced to herself that they were due to kick up a major fuss at the literal hell that rained upon them wherever they disappeared to.

She didn’t know what to expect when her eyes pointed to the slowly opening door in the distance that allowed idle chatter/laughter from downstairs sounding through the large room, feeling herself gradually soften a little as she looked to what she saw was a slightly inebriated steven closing the door behind him.

“Hey babe.” his voice was silent and slightly roughed to the ear, giving her a smile with lowered eyes. Just then, he slowly walked to his respective side of the bed, sitting next to her, silently swooning at the growing smile she gave him. 

“Eggnog _again_ , big steven?” winifred guessed silently, smirking.

“I only had a few-but i’m not drunk or anything though, love-i-i’m just a bit- _tipsy_.” he pulled off his leather jacket and threw it to the carpet as he sat a bit closer. “What’re you doing, honey?”

A hand reached to winifred’s laptop, where she carefully closed it, doing away with it as she slipped it on the shelf of her tableside drawer.

“My sisters just sent me an email…they wanted to see how we were doing today.” she explained. “They also wanted to say hi to you.”

Winifred didn’t seem to really acknowledge that as she slowly lied back, she only succeeded in seducing steven, her chemise clinging to her pear-shaped body, much to steven’s liking.

“You should rest, bear, you’ll have a bit of a hangover come tomorrow morning.” she insists.

No response as a daring smirk crept to steven’s lips, where winifred eventually noticed the seductive, if not somewhat predatorial look he gave her, unsure of how to actually think of it.

A muscular hand was on winifred’s waist, the hand gently admiring the silk of her chemise, where it chose to pull her close.

“Big _Steven_ - _mmph!”_

Steven’s lips meshed against wini’s with its unexpected presence at that, steven clinging to her waist as he kissed her deeply. A small moan sounded from winifred as steven inched closer, gently rubbing at her back. At that moment, wini chose to kiss back, her hands slowly cupping to both sides of his stubbly face as he lowered her to the bed.

Steven happened to be the first to part from the kiss, the smirk from earlier intact as he looked to a smiling winifred before him.

“C’mon Bunny…” he gently rubbed her thigh, “They won’t mind if we aren’t… _around_ for a little while.”

Sitting up, winifred smirked at him, both hands reaching to the lacy hem of her chemise. Steven’s eyes lowered as he flashed her a wide, toothy grin, mischievousness bared as such as he watched her slowly yet carefully pull it over her head.

**Author's Note:**

> The sun is bright and the powder's bitchin!!!! (even though it's late at night and my area never gets snow)  
> merry christmas!!!!!!!!


End file.
